thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Treasure Chests
By joining the Dragons and Things Patreon Campaign at the $5 level, Patrons Can submit a Fan Treasure Chest that could be found in game by the players. Below is listing of every Fan Treasure Chest found to date. The list includes the first name of the fan who submitted it, where it was found and a full list of the contents within::'' * '''Fan Treasure Chest #1' - Submitted by Ava M.B. - Found in the Yeti longhouse during Dragons and Things - Season 01 Episode 01 - Cold Open ** Jar of Teeth * Fan Treasure Chest #2 - Submitted by Steve D. - Found in Polarna, the winter hag's armory during Dragons and Things - Season 01 Episode 03 - Freeze Frame. ** Monk's Robe ** Meridian Belt ** Everlasting Torch ** Bandages of Rapid Recovery * Fan Treasure Chest #3 - Submitted by Ben S. - '''Found in a watch tower while traveling through Soaring during Dragons and Things - Season 01 Episode 04 - Cold Open. ** ''2000 gold pieces'' ** Bottle of ''Magical Might Beard Oil'' * '''Fan Treasure Chest #4 - Submitted by Lucas M. - Found in Therinel, the storm hag's lair during Dragons and Things - Season 01 Episode 08 - Keep Calm and Kill em All. (Note this chest was submitted prior to the current Patreon Fan Treasure Chest restrictions.) ** Belt of Giant Strength +4 ** '' Ring of the Ram'' ** Deathmask ** Ring of Stairs and Stars * Fan Treasure Chest #5 - Submitted by Patrick - Found in Governor Davis Chantwell's Master Bedroom during Dragons and Things - Season 01 Episode 11 - Fine Spirits ** Ring of Counterspells ** Potion of Owl's Wisdom' '' ** '''Potion of Cat's Grace ** Potion of Bear's Endurance * Fan Treasure Chest #6 - Submitted by Connie R. - Found in a mine cart in Dragons and Things - Episode 16 - Generally Fun Guys ** 3 Potions of Cure Moderate Wounds ** [[Bag of Fruit Flavored Candy|''Bag of Fruit Flavored Candy]] * '''Fan Treasure Chest #7' - Submitted by J. W. - Found buried in some silt on a rock island during Dragons and Things - Episode 22 - Blunder Down Under ** Two Cloaks of Resistance' +1 * Fan Treasure Chest #8 - Submitted by Johnathan H. - Found in a tent in the Drow encampment in the Darklands in Dragons and Things - Episode 24 - Those Left Behind ** [[Longsword + 2 - Cursed|'''''Longsword +2 - Cursed]] ** [[Cyrstaline Figurine|''Cystaline Figurine]] ** [[Azarite|Azarite]] ** [[Bloodstone|Bloodstone]] ** [[Onyx|Onyx]] ** [[Potion of Enlarge Person|Potion of Enlarge Person]] ** [[Potion of Guidance|Potion of Guidance]] ** [[Scroll of Goodberry|Scroll of Goodberry]] ** [[Scroll of Remove Fear|Scroll of Remove Fear]] ** [[Scroll of Invisibility|Scroll of Invisibility]] ** [[Scroll of Longstrider|Scroll of Longstrider]] ** [[Scroll of Portection From Good|Scroll of Protection From Good]] ** '262 Copper Pieces, 232 Silver Pieces, 108 Gold Pieces' * '''Fan Treasure Chest #9' - Submitted by Natash M. - Found in the Vault of Dreams in Dragons and Things - Season 01 Episode 28 - Cave of Blunders. ** [[Thunderstones|''Thunderstones]]' x 2' ** [[Tall Pointed Wide Brimmed Hat|Tall Pointed Wide Brimmed Hat]]' - Cast Shield once per day. While active makes wearer itchy and must make a concentration check.' ** [[A Rubber Chicken|A Rubber Chicken]]' - Seems totally normal until threatened and then appears as a scary monster to the threat.' * '''Fan Treasure Chest #10' - Submitted by Cade G. - Found in the lair of Eligesse in the city of Anderley in Dragons and Things Season 01 Episode 31 - The Night Hag Cometh. ** Magical Paints/Paint Brushes and Painters Smock ** 2 Scrolls ** A Potion ** 6 gemstones * Fan Treasure Chest 11 - Submitted by Chase S. - Found in the woods on the way to the Republic of Soaring during Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 01 - Together Again. ** Incense of Meditation ** 3 Potions of Codespeak * Fan Treasure Chest 12 - Submitted by Tobias T. - Found in Sirienne's secret chamber in den of werewolves during Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 05 - Never Split The Party ** Sword of Subtlety ** 2 Potions of Bulls Strength ** 2 Potions of Bear's Endurance ** 2 Potions of Disguise Self * Fan Treasure Chest 13 - Submitted by Blair P. - Found in the stash of a troll during Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 11 - Hostel Work Environment. ** [[Feather Tree Token|''Feather Tree Token]] ** [[Potion of Spider Climb|Potion of Spider Climb]] ** [[Neverspill Goblet|Neverspill Goblet]] ** 'Unidentified Ring' * '''Fan Treasure Chest 14 - '''Submitted by Ryan Stone - Found in a pile of rubble during Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 20 - Sick and Tired ** [[Scroll of Black Tentacles|Scroll of Black Tentacles]] ** [[Scroll of Wrathful Weapon|Scroll of Wrathful Weapon]] ** [[Scroll of Summon Accuser|Scroll of Summon Accuser]] ** [[Amulet of Heroes Might|Amulet of Heroes Might'']] Category:Fan Treasure Chest List